I've Fallen Apart
by Freakishly Human
Summary: This is a song fiction mostly about the war, and the aftermath of the war. RR is much appreciated.


1Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs used in this fic. I also don't own Harry Potter. I just own a computer, and I lack anything better to do.

Summary: This is a bunch of ideas I've had floating around in my otherwise empty head for quite some time now. There will be violence, slash and fem slash pairings, and a whole lot of angst. Onward we go.

Part One:

_In a modern culture  
My friend you must be careful  
They've got million ways to kill you_

In this dangerous world  
There's an art to growing old  
Taking chances  
Magic happens

Ginny Weasley sat on a desk her legs swinging. Aside from her the classroom was empty. She'd spent a lot of time alone since she heard the conversation that she wasn't supposed to hear. The anger and pain she felt since then was incredible. Ordinarily Ginny wasn't afraid to confront people, but for some reason she hesitated to talk to Hermione.

A tear slid down her cheek, and the sobs overcame her body. As she sniffled slender arms encircled her. Ginny turned her head and looked into Hermione's eyes. With almost a growl, Ginny pulled away.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Hermione moved towards her.

"Why couldn't you be honest with me?"

"Ginny...what on earth–"

"Don't act like you don't know! I overheard your little heart to heart with Harry."

Hermione sighed and moved towards Ginny.

"I didn't know how to tell you; I didn't want to hurt you." Hermione took a step toward Ginny.

"What were you going to do, wait until Harry said he loved you back before you broke up with me?" Ginny crossed her arms.

"Of course not...I just..."

"Save it Hermione." Ginny stormed from the classroom without another word and slammed the door behind her.

_One mistake's all it takes  
And your life has come undone  
Walk away cause you're breaking up the girl  
It's a drag  
I know it's hard  
But you're tearing her apart  
Walk away cause you're breaking up the girl  
_  
Ginny walked outside and tried to calm herself down. As angry as she was, she still loved Hermione. It hurt like hell to know that Hermione didn't feel the same. That may have been why she had been so hesitant to confront her about the conversation. Hermione's reaction had confirmed it was real.

All the anger suddenly left Ginny. She just felt hollow and sad. She sat by the lake and stared out at the water. She could see the squid lazily propelling itself around the lake, oblivious to anything that was wrong in the world.

_I am afraid there's much to be afraid of  
Here today and gone tomorrow  
Don't end up in the gutter  
Just like the one before  
You're just the same  
You're such a loser  
_

"You look like someone just died." Ron sat down next to Ginny.

Ginny didn't answer, but she didn't shove Ron away when he hugged her.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I suppose." Ginny was surprised, this wasn't like Ron at all. "Hermione and I just broke up."

"Why?" Ron looked surprised.

"She loves Harry, I overheard her telling him that the other day."

Ron hugged her again. She knew that he wasn't very good at these sort of things, but she was very touched that he listened to her.

"I'm sorry Gin."

"I think I'll be okay."

_One mistake's all it takes  
And your life has come undone  
Walk away cause you're breaking up the girl  
It's a drag  
I know it's hard  
But you're tearing her apart  
Walk away cause you're breaking up the girl_

They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Ron stood. He told her that he would be in the common room if she needed him. She watched him walk away. It was hard to believe how much he had grown up. It was harder to believe that she was sixteen.

A rain drop fell on Ginny's cheek, followed by another. A storm was coming and Ginny had a feeling that it wasn't an ordinary storm. Thunder broke the calm silence and a lightning bolt split the sky. Ginny had a bad feeling she wasn't going to make it through this storm. She stood up and went back into the safety of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._  
_

_You've got to let her go because you're breaking up the girl  
The girl_

One mistake's all it takes  
And your life has come undone  
Walk away cause you're breaking up the girl  
It's a drag  
I know it's hard  
But you're tearing her apart  
Walk away cause you're breaking up the girl

You're breaking up the girl  
You're breaking up the girl.

_The girl._

Part Two

The rain pounded the stone that made up Hogwarts mercilessly. The thunder howled in harmony with the wind. The lightning lashed out. The students of Hogwarts were all uneasy, as they sat gathered in the Great Hall. They were all confused about why Dumbledore had them all brought there in the middle of the night.

Harry looked around the hall. He couldn't see any of the professors. He like everyone else wondered what was going on. His eyes met with Hermione's. She shrugged her shoulders helplessly, and Harry felt a little stab of anger. The one time he really needed her to know everything, and she didn't.

Screams filled the hall as part of a wall collapsed. Harry got to his feet quickly like everyone else at the Gryffindor table. The students of Hogwarts were scattering. Everyone was looking for a place to hide, as green flashes of light bounced around the Great Hall. Harry found himself being pulled by someone into a passage way. Darkness surrounded him.

_A broad incision sits across the evening  
A victim to our fathers lost war  
The restless children sit and mourn the graves  
Of those they've never seen before  
Will they be buried here among the dead?  
In the silent secret_

Harry wasn't ready for this. It was happening too fast. He was the hero, he was supposed to be able to save everyone, but so many had already fallen to Voldemort.The battle was going on all around him and he, the hero, was forced to hide.

The worse part was that he had been separated from Ron and Hermione. He hated that more than anything else. He had lost track of whoever had pulled him into the passage way. Another explosion rocked Hogwarts, and screams filled the air. Harry knew that the explosions were getting closerHe would have to find a new hiding spot.  
_  
The pioneers  
In dealing with it they march for dawn, for Will and worry  
The truth be told the child was born_

Harry moved cautiously from his spot in the abandoned classroom. He didn't get very far before he spotted a body, crushed under some rubble. His stomach churned, all he could see of the body was the red hair.

Harry no longer cared about staying hidden. He started to yank the rubble off the body. In just a short time Harry was able to pull Ron to him. Even though all hope had left him, he checked Ron for signs of life. He couldn't find any life in Ron's cold body.

"Ready to join your friend Potter?"

Harry looked up at Lucius Malfoy, and felt a surge of cold hatred he had never felt towards anyone before. He stood up, and pictures of all the people he had lost because of wizard's like Lucius flashed before his eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lucius didn't even have time to react. He fell to the floor his wand landing next to him. Harry walked over, picked it up, and snapped it in half. He was intent upon killing as many of Voldemort's followers as possible. He would play just as dirty as they did.__

Man your own jackhammer  
Man your battle stations  
We'll have you dead pretty soon  
So tell me what for, why for this bloodless savior  
Man your own battle station  
We'll have you home pretty soon

Harry walked down a cold hall, headed towards the screams of a girl. Abruptly those screams stopped, and a different sort of scream started. It was a scream of loss, and it sounded like Hermione. He ran towards the screams his shoes causing an eerie echo.

The door to the potions room was broken and Harry ran into the classroom. Hermione's screams were all around him now. His scar burned, and the cold hate once again surged through him. He looked around wildly. The screams stopped and all at once the pain in his scar was gone.

There in front of him was Hermione. She was slumped over someone and as he moved closer he saw Ginny's red hair. He knelt down by them. He grit his teeth, and took Hermione's hand in his. He was no one's hero. Voldemort had killed everyone he loved, and He hadn't been able to stop it. He wasn't a hero.__

Awake through motion with curiosity to curtain your first move  
Over arms length they'll break protocol  
Jealous envy for the youngest one  
To be the hero is all I'll ask  
Can I be buried here among the dead?  
With room to honor me here in the end  
You'll be better off too soon  
You'll be better off when you get home

Harry knelt there for what seemed like hours. The explosions went on around him. All he could do was cry. He cried for his parents. He cried for Sirius. He cried for Ron. He cried for Hermione. He cried for Ginny.__

For you,  
I'd do anything just to make you happy, hear you tell me that you're proud of me  
For them,  
I'll kill anything cut the throats of babies for them break they're hearts for they were them  
Waiting for you to say… I love you too

Harry stood up with ice in his eyes, and hate running through his blood. He would never cry again. He would make everyone in the wizarding world pay for his pain. He would make them all see how it felt to be Harry Potter.  
_  
The navigator  
The pilot  
Her favorite  
The one they call the vision that bears the gift_

Harry walked down the hall gathering up an survivors brave enough to follow him. Among these he found Dean and Seamus. Many of his followers had been in DA. Harry had become quite good at using the unforgivable curses. He had also lost any sense of mercy. He killed every Slytherin that crossed his path. He would kill them all. __

Will,  
Do the children really understand the things you did to them?  
And why oh why…  
Should they conjure up the will for you my love I would kill him

At last Harry Potter came face to face with Voldemort. He didn't see an evil scary wizard. He saw the pathetic old man that had taken everything from him. He saw the man he would kill. But first it was Harry's turn to toy with Voldemort.

"Well Harry we meet at last."

"For the last time ever. I'm going to kill you Voldemort."

Harry noted the fear and doubt that had suddenly flickered in Voldemort's eyes.

"Is that s-"

"Crucio!"

Harry wasn't going to waste time listening to Voldemort talk. This time it would always be Voldemort on the floor twitching in pain. Harry walked over and kicked him in the face. He could see the rage on Voldemort's face and he smirked.

Harry picked up Voldemort's wand and snapped it, just like he had snapped Lucius's. He tossed the pieces out of reach and pointed his own wand at Voldemort. He couldn't even see Voldemort anymore. Harry could only see all of his friends, dead.__

In the seventh turning hour  
Should the victims shadow fall

_Will the irony grow hungry?  
With victory and all they sought for  
We were one among the fence  
One among the fence_

"Now it's time for you to face your fear Tom Riddle. You will face death."

The room filled with bright green light.

Part Three

The world of wizards was in a state of panic. Harry Potter had killed Voldemort, and he hadn't stopped killing since. He still had a group of followers, the ones that had been with him on the day that he had destroyed Voldemort. It was whispered, not very loudly of course, that Harry had lost the remainder of his sanity when Hermione died.

Since that day there was little that witches and wizards could do. They could either hide, or join up with Harry. Some didn't even have that option. Harry killed every slytherin that crossed his path. The few that were left were well hidden by Draco Malfoy.

Anyone else was hidden by Neville Longbottom, and the remainder of Aurors. This group included the remaining Weasleys. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George. Molly and Percy had died in a dispute with Harry.

_Please could you stop the noise, I'm trying to get some rest  
From all the unborn chicken voices in my head  
What's that...? (I may be paranoid, but not an android)  
What's that...? (I may be paranoid, but not an android)_

"Do you really think that you can take Potter out?"

Draco looked at Blaise Zabini impatiently. He didn't really care if he could or not. Anything was better than skulking in the shadows for the rest of his life. Sure Potter had killed Voldemort, but that alone didn't make him invincible. He had to have a weakness somewhere.

"I'm going to try. I'm not asking anyone to go with me." Draco left the room.

_When I am king, you will be first against the wall  
With your opinion which is of no consequence at all  
What's that...? (I may be paranoid, but no android)  
What's that...? (I may be paranoid, but no android)_

Draco assumed Blaise would follow, and he was right. He knew that Blaise would follow him anywhere whether he wanted him to or not. This time chances are he was following him to death, but at least he would have someone to look forward to in the after life.  
_  
Ambition makes you look pretty ugly  
Kicking and squealing gucci little piggy  
You don't remember  
You don't remember  
Why don't you remember my name?  
Off with his head, man  
Off with his head, man  
Why don't you remember my name?  
I guess he does..._

Draco and Blaise crept stealthily from the hideout. They knew they couldn't be seen, because if they were defeated then Harry would know where to find the rest of the Slytherins. Once they were a safe distance away, they stopped hiding. They stood in the middle of the ruins of Diagon Alley and waited for Harry to accept their challenge.

It took a while, but eventually Harry showed up. He was alone, or at least he appeared to be. He looked at Draco coldly. Draco returned the look, but remained on his guard.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again Malfoy, I always found you to be a bit of a coward."

"Ohhh a coward, that hurts coming from you Potter. You're the one who's been killing children who never even finished their first year at Hogwarts."

"Since when do you care about anyone but yourself?" Harry glared coldly at Draco.

"You know Potter, you should realize that you're not the only person on this planet to have suffered loss. Do you think they can see you? What do you think Granger is thinking of you right now?"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry took a step towards him.

"What about Weasley? You killed his mum didn't you? What do you think he feels about the great hero Harry Potter now?"

Harry growled and forgetting about his wand he lunged at Draco who was taken off guard by the attack. He had become much better at the muggle style of fighting though, and was able to dodge most of the punches. He punched Harry in the stomach hard, knocking the wind out of him.

_Rain down, rain down  
Come on rain down on me  
From a great height  
From a great height... height...  
Rain down, rain down  
Come on rain down on me  
From a great height  
From a great height... height...  
Rain down, rain down  
Come on rain down on me _

Draco shoved Harry off of him. He looked over at Blaise who had his wand out, but otherwise looked calm. Blaise half smiled at Draco who turned his attention back to the business at hand. Draco got to his feet and kicked Harry's wand from his hand.

"You lost your parents to Voldemort, and I lost mine to you. In spite of that, this isn't about vengeance. I'm tired of hiding from someone as pathetic as you."  
_  
That's it, sir  
You're leaving  
The crackle of pigskin  
The dust and the screaming  
The yuppies networking  
The panic, the vomit  
The panic, the vomit  
_

Harry lay on the ground defeated. Draco stood over him, his eyes fixed on Harry's coldly. If it had been anyone else Draco may have felt a tiny bit of pity because of what he saw there in Harry's eyes.

"After all this you've turned into Voldemort."

"I'm nothing like Voldemort Malfoy. I'm not after immortality like he was. I welcome death."

"If you welcome death I won't hesitate any longer." Draco pointed his wand at Harry's forehead. "Avada Kedavra."

Harry saw the green light rushing towards him, and something was exploding around him as he fell into the darkness.

_God loves his children, God loves his children, yeah!_

Authors Note: So this is it. R+R please. I might consider doing another chapter about Draco, and the aftermath. Also I really welcome constructive criticism, as I am sure this is full of grammar and spelling mistakes. So tell me what you think!


End file.
